closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious Pictures Kooky
This wiki were now discontinued. Go to the reuploaded page of CLG Unlimited Wiki: https://closing-logos-unlimited.fandom.com 1st Logo October 6, 2000-October 31, 2002 Logo: We see the 1993 Curious Pictures logo but with orange outline and the "?'" is orange FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Music/Sounds: Same as The PBS Stay Curious Bumper, Availability: Mostly seen at the end of shows that on VHS by Curious Pictures Toons DVD Editor's Note: Same as Curious Pictures 1st logo 2nd Logo (November 1, 2002-December 16, 2004) Logo: on a yellow background with shapes that changes slowly, we pan past a row text. Each text has color: * Text 1: The "c" color is "brown" * Text 2: The first "u" color is "orange" * Text 3: The "r" color is "brown" * Text 4: The first "I" color is "brown" * Text 5: The "o" color is "brown" * Text 6: The 2nd "U" Color is "orange" * Text 7: The 1st "S" COLOR is "brown" * Text 8: The "?" color is "orange" * Text 9: The 2nd "I" color is "brown" * Text 10: The 2nd "c" color is "brown" * Text 11: The "t" color is "brown" * Text 12: The 3rd "u" color is "brown" * Text 13: The "r" color is "black" (none) * Text 14: The "e" color is "orange" * Text 15: The 2ND "s" color is "orange After this we zoom out, during which I N C Doesn't appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete text arranged with "'curious " on between of "?ictures". In "?ictures", the "?" is purple, the "I" is dark yellow , and " the "c" is dark teal. Then the logos turns black and white while the "?" turns orange a second later Music/Sounds: A Short version of "Battlin' Horns" by Brinsley Forde Availability: Seen on Mugman Season 1-3 episodes on DVD, The 4:3 version used for asdfmovie and IDFB and Battle for BFDI Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (December 17, 2004-September 16, 2005) Logo: We see five black holes. The Background changes to a orange splat background with a peach skin hand then the eyes and mouth from Klasky Csupo logo then Kooky from Wow Wow Wubbzy Wiggle his fingers then The Face says the company's name then The "Curious and Pictures" are now in a new look with The Orange " ?" Music/Sounds: The 8000 Version of the Klasky Csupo. Then Kooky say IT"S KOOKY then The Orange Read says the company's name Availability: Used for Shows from Curious Pictures Toons on VHS and DVD 4th Logo (September 17, 2005-January 31, 2008) Logo: Same as the 3rd Logo but the black holes are replaced with orange static and Orange Read has a new look then Kooky from the 3rd Logo wiggle his fingers then the Face says the company"s name and the 2000-2002 Curious Pictures Kooky logo is now on a black background Music/Sounds: Same as The 3rd Logo but now with original pitch Availability: Used for Only DVDS of Curious Pictures Toons on DVD Scare Factor: See Curious Pictures 4th Logo 5th Logo (Mid-2007-2009) Logo: We see the same logo from The 3rd Logo and The 4th Logo but it gets faster then it"s shows Wubbzy zoom on his tail with the same logo from 2000-2002,2005-2008 Music/Sounds: Same as The 4th Logo and Kooky saying "Your Tail is Kooky" Availability : Used for Video Games Scare Factor: See Curious Pictures 4th Logo 6th Logo January 1, 2009-January 1, 2010 Logo: Same as The 4th Logo and The 5th Logo Music/Sounds: Same as The 4th Logo Avabilabity: Seen on Movies Scare Factor: TBA Category:Logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Defunct Category:Fake Logos Category:Film production companies Category:Video Games Logo Category:Nightmare Logos